Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.084$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.084 = \dfrac{108.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.084} = 108.4\%$ $108.4$ per hundred = $108.4$ per cent = $108.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.